paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentry gun
|unlock = Technician 5 |slot = G |image = File:Sentry gun upgrade.jpg |type = Portable Sentry Turret |capacity = turret |ammo = 400 (800) |damage = 0.5 |detection = 25m |range = 50m |rof = 1200 |spread = 3 degrees }} The Sentry Gun is an autonomous portable defensive turret featured in PAYDAY: The Heist. It is acquired as part of the Wolf Pack DLC. Overview Similar to the trip mines and refill bags, the sentry gun is a deployable item that must be equipped before a heist in order to be utilized. From there, the sentry gun will target and fire at enemy policemen automatically, and will do so until it runs out of ammo, or is destroyed by incoming fire (enemies will target the sentry gun if they are in range). Although in some scenarios a doctor or ammo bag can be more helpful, the sentry gun performs in a role like no other, and when upgraded sufficiently, can almost function as another team member, albeit one dedicated to providing supporting fire only. If set up in the right place, it can make short work of assault waves, and free up team members for other activities. Compared to players, the sentry gun also has many advantages such as higher health. Though offset by its inability to take cover, it still lasts longer than players when right next to bulldozers. Furthermore, the sentry gun is immune to smokescreen, Tasers, and Cloakers. It doesn't need reloading and it is both more sensitive to its surroundings and more accurate than a player. When upgraded, it is unparalleled in its firepower, and it is highly effective against most types of enemies. The equipment does have some serious drawbacks though. Initially, the sentry Gun only has enough ammo to kill around a dozen or so enemies, assuming the enemies don't destroy it first. Even when upgraded, it will inevitably run out of ammo, with no way of replenishment, limiting its lifespan and effectiveness. The sentry will make an audible "cranking" noise when out of ammunition, so one should keep an ear out for this and change tactics accordingly. One of the most fatal flaws though, is the lack of intelligence - the sentry will not prioritize targeting enemies based on threat, and as a result, may fail to stop a charging Cloaker or a Taser who is incapacitating someone. Tactics *The sentry gun can be used to great effect to defend choke-points, as the dual machine guns can easily defeat SWAT and Special units alike. It is especially useful on Overkill 145+ difficulty as it can quickly clear areas with many bulldozers such as the bank vault. *The bane of the sentry gun presents itself in the form of the Shield Officer - all it takes is for a Shield to stand in front of the sentry gun, and the autonomous weapon will expend all its ammo on that one target without actually dealing any damage. Even after the Shield Officer is taken down by players, the shield itself may sometimes still stand in front of the sentry, blocking its line of fire for a while. If a Shield is around, it would be best to hold onto the turret until the special unit is floored. **There is also a rare glitch in which even if the shield officer himself is killed, the sentry gun may continuously fire at the shield. **Bulldozers are another great enemy of the sentry gun. Their high, if not, near invulnerable resistance to damage, is sufficient for them to rush to a sentry gun and dispose of it without too much trouble. *The sentry gun also relies heavily on its placement, as it cannot be moved elsewhere once it has been put down. It has limited range and angles, further limiting its versatility. To protect it and maximize the effectiveness, it is advised to place it toward the main direction where the assault waves will approach. While keeping the entire entrance covered within range, try to place it as far away from the entrance as possible. Place the sentry to prolong the time it has to take down enemies before they get close. Placing its back against a wall or corner is also very helpful to prevent enemies from flanking. *To utilize the sentry gun to its fullest potential, at least one or two players should stay around it. They should take down Shields as well as enemies who are trying to flank it while the sentry gun easily handles the rest of the enemies. *The sentry gun can also be a nice distraction when, for example, running out of the vault of Diamond Heist on an extreme difficulty and you know there are specials behind you, you can drop the sentry and it will stall enemies long enough for you to run to the chopper in this case, or generally get safe. In First World Bank, dropping a sentry gun near the vault counter is also a good way to distract enemies while the crew empties the vault, as the exit of the vault is a dangerous chokepoint for the crew when they try to get out. *This weapon is also an excellent trump card, before being incapacitated or when needed to revive more than one crew member while being attacked. Upgrades Achievements Trivia * The design of the sentry turret may be a nod to an episode of MacGyver where he is trapped in a Phoenix Foundation safehouse which has been booby-trapped by an assassin, including motion detecting turrets with MP5K's mounted on them. The turret comprises of 2 modded Compact-5s/MP5Ks, which makes up the firing system of it. ** Oddly enough, the MP5Ks that comprises the Sentry Gun has a greatly expanded magazine capacity despite having no visible external ammunition source. * The sentry gun made its first appearance in the No Mercy heist as a decoy/fake sentry. This was before the Wolf Pack DLC was released, which contains a working sentry gun that can be used anywhere. * The Sentry Gun's portrait is the only upgrade portrait in the game that does not have a person in the image (including civilians, the heisters, or enemies). * In the description, it mentions feeling more alien. This may be a reference to the scene in Aliens with the auto-turrets. Gallery 20160608161306 1.jpg|A broken sentry gun. Category:Wolf Pack DLC Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:Deployable